The Taking Back Of His Life
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: He's made many mistakes but when he learns of the horrible truth that will befallen onto the people of the conquered lands all around the world,can Zuko do the right thing?Will the person closest to him forgive him?Oneshot.


I.

He moved slowly down the open corridor which offseted the castle and encircled about the tan bricked walls.Late day sunlight flowed in low over the superlatively reinforced fortress and then arched through to the walkway floors,casting lengthy shadows of the railings at his feet.Feet that didn't deserve to walk let alone stand.

Zuko pushed back his ashy bangs from his brow,finding their presence still a huge annoyance even after a month or so's worth of copying with them.He immediately combated the usual urge to reach up and pull them up;he missed that tuggingness.

_What now_?His thoughts roamed restlessly._It's just the next day and Azula has yet to say anything to me about my reinstatement_..._it better be worth every last word that wretched sister of mine's said_._It better be worth my betrayel_.

He clenched his fists._Because if not_...

A loud,clear and crisp voice began to speak out from a distance that was below him somewhere.Zuko hesitated for a moment,still wanting to vent but the need to listen in overcame his triflling self-recrimination.The voice grew louder and a man on a podium met the prince's appraisal,along with the many fear-stricken citizens.

"Conquered ones,I am the Fire Nation general Hei Tan.Your new superior Azula has requested meetings across the captured former city of Bai Sing Se,which will be renamed in the days to come.As you may have assumed,the Fire Nation laws and government are far different in superiority and much more well-maintanced."

Zuko didn't have to look twice to see the scorn upon their faces."At the next sun rise,you all shall hear of your new legal system.This includes the foundation for all of your miserable lifes.Acts of rebellion will be dealt with accordingly and I don't think it's necessary to mention Earthbending is outlawed,the penalty will be a fateful end."

He broke into a run away from the succession of horrified gasps that followed in his wake.Away from the catwalk and through the nearest door he could escape into.

_Death for earthbening_..._Death for bending_..._This is insane_._Azula's so insane_.

The room in which he entered appeared to have belonged to a wealthy woman of some Earth-bending noble.Everything was perfectly arranged and stood out from the rest of the greens and browns that complemented the entire city.Zuko stayed motionless for a moment,taking in the dark blues and whites before continuing in.

All furniture was ivory with cobalt trim and the walls plaining but decorated with a colorful array of artwork.He moved forward to a large vanity and caught sight of his face.The welted side of his face stared back at him,golden eyes revealing their buried secrets of a life gone awry.A life that Zuko felt was not worth for dwelling.

What was the point?He had life the way he'd envisioned it almost two and a half years.No,make that three years.Zuko had what he wanted.The people of his past were meaningless now._My family_,he thought,expressionless._They made me this way_._I wouldn't be so miserable_,_I wouldn't have so many regrets,I wouldn't_...

He placed his hands on the fine wood and dug his nails.into in._It's their faults_...

It wasn't until the splintering of glass pierced his knuckles,did Zuko realise what it was he had done.Bringing back his hand,he examined the tiny shards sticking out of his fingers and then gazed up to see the distorted image of himself.But not by the scar on his face,by the jagged fracturing forming along the once clear,perfect glass.

The glass had been perfect until Zuko had decided on impulse to demolish it.He absently picked the glass from his hand and walked into the powder room as the trickles of bleeding ran cool down his skin.After cleaning his self-inflicted wounds and cleaning up,Zuko went over to at the bed's edge.Voices echoed within mind.

"_Do you think we could have been friends?_"

"_My water has healing properites,maybe I could_..."

"_You are at your crossroads,Zuko_."

"No,Uncle."Zuko said quietly to himself,clasping his damp,stinging hand."I'm only at my crossroads when I decided the fate of this city and as future ruler,I've decided."

II.

A key slid into a lock silently and one strong turn sent the tumblers churning noisely as Zuko put his other hand onto the door and gave it a forceful push forward but before the early morning light spilled out from the opening,Zuko dropped his head.

The eyes of the person he had forsakened bore into him unforgivingly.He intended originally to only free him and run but he felt himself rooted,bounded by the binds of guilt but also of courage.There was nothing ever good about running away from your problems.Zuko knew this,for he had been running.Even if it wasn't physically.

"You betrayed me,"Iroh stated gruffly and Zuko could hear him rising to his feet.

"Yes."

He stepped forward a few paces."You betrayed the people of this kingdom."

"Yes."

"You betrayed the Water Tribes and the rest of the Earth-bending populaces."

Zuko swallowed dryly at his uncle's relentlessness."Yes."

"And,most importantly,you betrayed the Avatar."

"Y-"he caught himself._Do you think we could have been friends?_ "Yes...I did."

When Iroh remained wordless,Zuko rose his eyes to meet his and straightened."I hope you realise the price of your blindness,your arrogance."his arms were folded in front of him,eyes fueled by wariness."To not see the truth when it was plainingly set in before you is proposterous,Zuko.You must find a balance when thinking with your mind and with your heart.Because of your choice the world is now enslaved."

Zuko didn't even flinch as he still held his uncle's gaze but the word sank into him and pierced a way through his selfish pride.The idea was almost too inconcievable to imagine.These people,these ordinary people would be treated lower then scum.

He turned his eyes passed his uncle to the rays of dawn filtering through and with his feet now interchangeable,Zuko made his way over to the window and placed only the wounded hand into the small circle that served for a kind of air passage.

"We had it all,didn't we?"he sighed,remincising."They helped us.All of them came to our shop and spread word around about your tea to help get us into this palace."

"Zuko..."His voice reflected sadness.

"Let's finish what we started."he turned and extended his hand,feeling the warmth of the sun hitting his face until he formed a smile."We made it this far together and we might as well finish it.There's never gurantees but I won't go down without a fight."

Iroh refrained from moving."Do you promise to cooperate if we see the Avatar?"

The notion made his insides boil but he nodded,placing his arm at his side."Yes."

"Alright,"his demeanor lightened and he reached out his hand.

"But I just offered you mine."Zuko complained mildly.

"I know,I just wanted to be the one to offer it."

The two entered out into the hall where a sea of groaning,cursing bodies scattered out before them.Helmets and weapons lying everywhere and on everyone in sight.

"Great,"Iroh muttered irritably."Now we must dispose of them some place."

"Do you want to just cram them up inside this cell?"

"No,in the royal dumpsters behind the palace."

Zuko raised his brows."Uh..._royal_ dumpsters?"

"Certainly,Zuko."He rolled up his sleeves."There just outside these holding cells."

All of the fallen guards seemed to take in a breath of relief at what their fate would be,several managed to lift themselves up to smile appreciatively in Iroh's direction.

A devious glint entered Iroh's eyes."Right where the PitbullRottweilers scavange."

The End.


End file.
